World in Conflict Walkthrough/Mission 8
}|| Category:World in Conflict guides}} Secure The Perimeter/Destroy the AA Move your rangers through the forest here, eliminating any infantry that you see. When you get near the crash site, keep the rangers in the forest and use up all of their artillery charges on the assembled infantry and vehicles near the crash. When that's done, leave a couple of your teams at the crash site and move the other two towards the two anti-air units nearby after splitting them up. When you get close enough to do so, call down artillery on the anti-air units to destroy them and begin the second phase of the attack. Hold the Crash Site/Destroy the Power Plant/Assist Bannon Immediately deploy troops to the crash site here, with a couple of armored transports and a smattering of infantry units, mostly consisting of regular old infantry. Be sure to build one or two anti-air units, as well. Snipers won't be too useful since there isn't anywhere for them to station themselves, while the anti-tank units will probably be overkill against the light vehicles you'll be fighting. Your regular infantry will be able to use grenade barrages on most of them, and you'll soon have anti-tank fortifications as well. Be sure to deploy all of the free transport trucks to help you quickly build the fortifications. You have two objectives here: destroy the nearby power plant, and assist Bannon. Bannon needs help taking down some planes, so send your anti-air units over to his position and take them down. You also have to destroy a nearby power plant. You can use the Rangers to call down artillery on it, or simply use tactical aid on it. Hold the crash site for a few minutes, and don't forget that you can resupply infantry squads by clicking on the tiny button to the left of their combat ability icons in the lower-right corner of the screen. (There is no limit to the number of rangers you can call down from air support. If you constantly call down rangers, you will command a sizable army of armed men by the end of the mission. - 2019 Player) Search the Train Station When you hold the crash site long enough, you'll get an objective involving tracking down and occupying the train station to your south. Sawyer will clear a path for your vehicles, so load up all of your infantry into trucks and the armored carriers and head out! On the way, start softening up the station with heavy artillery barrages. When you unload your soldiers, move them into the forest near the station and start using the airborne artillery barrages to finish off any remaining fortifications, then run into the command points and take them over. It looks like you have plenty of time, but it helps to get this done quickly. Search the Apartment Complex/Hold the Train Station Now it's time to have some fun. You now have to move to the nearby apartment complexes and start to search them, with the bonus objective here being to hold the train station. You definitely want to hold the train station regardless of whether or not you care about bonus objectives in general, as it'll let you drop more reinforcements and the constant battle there will let you replenish your tactical aid. So, the first objective here should be to fortify the two command points. Put all of your vehicles and troopers into them and quickly get the outfitted with machinegun and anti-aircraft forces. With that done, you'll have to hold them from attacks that'll mostly come from the southwestern corner of the map. You can probably hold them with a single armored transport and an anti-tank infantry squad if you station the latter unit in the forest between the two points. If you find yourself getting overrun, you'll only be a deployment away from reinforcements. The rest of your units will want to start heading up to the apartment buildings nearby. Searching them requires you to have a unit in the command point outside the building while a few infantry units search the building. There'll be a lot of incoming fire during this exercise, though, so you'll have to be at your best, and you can expect the infantry that gets left outside the buildings to be quickly chopped down; try to plant some anti-tank infantry in some of the buildings if possible. Your permanent troops should be planted into the buildings and fire on the soldiers and vehicles outside. If you have to keep troops in the command circles, use your airborne infantry tactical aid ability to call in three squads of troopers. They'll be fodder, but that's fine; you should have enough points to summon in three more squads by the time the first three get destroyed. Take caution when calling in artillery with the rangers; if a required apartment complex is destroyed, you will fail the mission. Clear the Extraction Route When you finally find the pilots (it'll take you up to over the 200 mark of the 400 possible apartment searches), you'll shift modes again and be told to clear the extraction route from the city. At this point, you can disband or sacrifice your soldiers at the apartment complex; you probably only have 15 or 20 minutes left to go, so walking them back through the map will take too long. Still, you can try your best to keep them in the forest as they move, if you wish. In order to end the mission, you have to clear the extraction route and fortify the control point there. That'll be easier said than done, since it's well fortified at the moment and there are also a few heavy tanks around. Use heavy artillery barrages to eliminate the bulk of the forces while sneaking up additional anti-tank forces into the forests on either side of it. If you have any remaining airborne, they can likewise sneak up and start calling for artillery on the base. When the area is clear, move your troops out of the forest, take the points, and end the mission.